Strange Feelings, Wild Kisses
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Few days after Regina separated herself from the Evil Queen the Queen started feeling strange. In order to proceed with her plans, she needs to figure out what or who is causing it.


_**Few days after Regina separated herself from the Evil Queen the Queen started feeling strange. In order to proceed with her plans, she needed to figure out what or who was causing it.**_

 _ **Written for my beautiful princess RonisGirlSQ. A friendly challenge of giving each other gifts may begin. I am so ready. Are you?**_

 _ **Enjoy, friends. Xox**_

* * *

 _ **Strange Feelings, Wild Kisses**_

* * *

„What is that?" The Evil Queen screamed out loud, her hands shooting up in the air and then moving all over her torso, following the hips on the way towards the heart. Strange feelings, sensations travelling through her body made her feel weird. It wasn't that long since she has been torn apart from Regina. The first thought that came up was that this tingling and butterflies in her stomach were just an aftermath of the separation.

Pushing aside every bit of the emotions, The Evil Queen checked herself, her hair, her dress. Everything looked great, she looked smashing. She didn't have time to deal with what she was feeling right now. There were more important things to take care of. One of them was making Regina pay for what she has done and the second one was getting Henry on her side no matter how. Her body was filled with the need for vengeance, her heart cried for the only person she has ever truly loved.

Henry.

Plotting the plans on how to achieve everything she wanted The Evil Queen snapped her fingers. Being covered with purple smoke she disappeared.

Something was still bothering her, interrupting her transport to an abandoned house where she wanted to hide from the people of Storybrooke. Hiding wasn't exactly what she wanted to do but she had no other option. For now. She needed to get ready to meet her enemies and win Henry's heart. To do that she wanted to be away from everyone to keep her mind clear and not to be interrupted by the unwanted visitors.

Appearing in an old house The Evil Queen used more magic to make the place look better and feel more comfortable. She was a queen after all so she deserved better than this old, stinky and dirty shack. When everything was changed according to her needs she could finally sit down. Her mind was spinning, her hands were unattended, aching for more magic work. When a fire started to warm up the room, the light lit the space and the queen could finally calm down the gentle trembling underneath her skin. Well she thought the trembling was caused by the cold air in the hut.

She was wrong. Something else was going on in her body and until she figures out what is causing it she won't be able to focus on her tasks.

Closing her eyes the Queen went back to the moment of separation. She felt Regina's soul parting, her heart clinging to a very strong feeling that The Evil Queen wasn't supposed to get. It transferred into her somehow and now it was filling her body more and more. It was like a river that reached the shore and poured over having nothing to give it boundaries. Even the queen couldn't stop it from spreading.

To be able to proceed with all the plans she had already thought about the Queen needed to keep her mind as clear as possible. There must be a way to find out what these strange feelings are, where they come from and how to get rid of them.

Relaxing against the sofa she was now sitting on The Queen closed her eyes again and followed the very confusing feeling. She gasped and opened her eyes abruptly when an image of Emma Swan appeared in front of her eyes.

„The Saviour? Is she the answer?" the Queen asked herself already thinking of a way to confront the blonde. This was actually something that she shouldn't left unchecked. If the Saviour is the answer, she should pay her a visit. Remembering Emma standing by Regina's side as her faithful friend The Queen had a perfect idea of how to approach this saviour.

Moving her hands in the air her beautiful dress was changed into a pant suit, a red blouse adding the final touch to the whole appearance. The Queen couldn't believe how low Regina has sunk and what strange clothes she has been wearing. Snapping her fingers again the Queen disappeared just to reappear in front of Emma's house. Running her fingers through the hair the Queen knocked on the door.

„Regina?" Emma opened the door surprised by seeing the brunette in front of her.

„Ehm," The Evil Queen cleared her throat. She thought she was ready to face the blonde but apparently she wasn't.

„Hi, can we talk, in private?" The Queen asked trying to lure Emma out of the house so they could be alone.

„Yes of course. What happened?" Emma answered taking few steps towards the brunette and closing the door behind herself. The Evil Queen took a deep breath, calming her heart and sinking properly in Regina's role. The Queen pointed towards the field next to the blonde's house and the both women started walking in the pointed direction.

The Queen's heart was beating so fast that she couldn't keep up with the breaths, her body was shaking and her stomach was once again full of these weird butterflies. She has felt this before but now when she was so close to Emma the feelings amplified.

„I wanted to see you," The Queen said not really sure what else to say. She should have thought this through before she came to confront the Saviour. It was always a bad choice to come into battle and having no plan at all.

„Is everything ok, Regina?" Emma asked with worry in her voice. This wasn't typical for the brunette. She wouldn't expect her to come to just see her. They have been through hell together but coming here to just meet wasn't exactly Regina's modus operandi. Emma's eyes rose from the ground to connect with the Queen's and her hand brushed against the brunette's hand while they kept walking away from the house and deeper into the woods.

The Queen's body shivered at the touch, an electrical wave shot through her and she suddenly felt like this soft contact wasn't enough.

„What the he.." The Queen thought, checking her body for more signs that could be used for finding out what was happening to her. This was unbelievable. Could one woman cause her so much trouble that she couldn't focus on her main plan? The Queen checked the blonde from her head to toe and nodded appreciatively. Her eyes returned to the firm butt, to the curly hair, to the green eyes that she caught when Emma looked at her. Hell yeah it was possible! The Queen desperately needed to get rid of these feelings and crazy emotions and she had nothing to lose. Not even thinking about consequences she grabbed Emma by her arms and pushed her against the nearest tree.

Looking deeply into Emma's eyes The Queen's lips parted. When Emma was about to ask what she was doing, she pressed her parted lips against Emma's. The impact was harsh. At the moment when their bodies moved simultaneously under the spate of excitement Emma gave in and surrendered to the woman who she thought was Regina. She opened her mouth letting the brunette in, to explore, to play with her tongue. The Queen has never kissed a woman before and now, feeling Emma completely under her spell, she had to admit she liked it.

Emma's hands landed on the Queen's hips and tentatively moved up to her neck, where she pressed the Queen's head even closer to her to deepen the kiss. The Queen was out of oxygen but she didn't care. This moment was too good to be broken because her lungs were screaming for more oxygen. Their lips brushed against each other, using teeth to rise the arousal both women indulged in biting softly the silky skin of each other's lips. The Queen has experienced kissing many times but none of the people who kissed her kissed her with such passion, lust, desperation. The Queen eventually broke the kiss, pulling away from the blonde to look into her eyes. Instead of achieving a complete reset of her emotions she got herself in much deeper, more dangerous situation.

„Regina..." Emma whispered leaning closer to the brunette, asking for another series of kisses. The Queen pulled away using all her strength not to let Emma get what she wanted. And she really wanted to kiss Emma possibly as much as Emma desired her plump lips.

„Thank you, miss Swan," the Queen said. Snapping her fingers and being engulfed in pink smoke she disappeared. Emma stood still, leaning against the tree where The Queen pinched her few seconds ago feeling completely out of time, out of space, filled with frustration for more attention than has already been given to her.

„What a wild woman!" Emma thought not realizing that it wasn't Regina who she has just been kissing. On the other side of Storybrooke The Queen materialized. If she didn't have enough of self-control she would probably start pulling her hair out. The game has changed and it will be very hard for the Queen to play by the rules she has prepared for all the game characters in this charade.

This will for sure ruin her plans.

In the third corner of the town Regina Mills abruptly woke up from a dreamless sleep. Trying to calm her trembling body by taking few deep breaths she felt strange. As if someone was suffocating her, as if someone was trying to take something away from her. Something she wouldn't be able to live without. Not knowing what or who it was yet she laid down to go back to sleep.

If only she knew what she will have to deal with in the morning.

Not what but who.

Just a tender touch of Emma's finger on her lower lip to remind herself of the wild kiss closed the evening and started a new chapter for the freshly created love triangle.

The Evil Queen wouldn't admit having feeling for Emma but she will see very soon that there is no way back.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

P.S. If this fanfic gets reviews and support, I will write a second chapter for you (Roni) and you all to enjoy.


End file.
